A new beginning
by magic in me
Summary: ON HOLD! A girl, Izabel, a boy Jeromy, two lives, one fate. What's going to happen to them when the end of the world comes? One witch/shape shifter, and a human. Previously under Emerald Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Emerald: Do not own anything but Izabel and Jimmy

Izabel: What's going to happen Emerald?

Jimmy: Yeah, normally you say more then that.

Izabel & Jimmy: What's going to happen to him/her?

Emerald: Read and find out

Prologue:  
Eh, running, that isn't an option. Not for many anyways. For Izabel, it isn't. No matter where she goes, they're there. No turning around and hidding, no saving her.

Izabel is seventeen, and was in her Sr year of high school. She had perfect grade, a perfect life, and the perfect world. She is petite, five foot six inches. She has black, shiny, strait hair, piercing green eyes, and pale skin. She loved math and science. She was the captain of the soccer team, and main guitar for a band. She loved her life, until she met Jimmy Tilly. They hit off perfectly, then he told her his secret.

Jimmy was a Wizard. He had found out so was she, and not just any ol' witch, but a powerful, untrained witch. A witch that went missing. A witch that is wanted dead because she is also half shape shifter. She and Jimmy had been in love. Then he was murdered by the hunters. She was out for revenge, but she needed help, so she turned to her cousin, Poppy.

Poppy had disappeared a year ago. Izabel knew that the end of the world was coming, that her cousin was with James, a vampire.

But would finding her cousin help her?

Would it save her?

Or kill her?

Who knows with the Redferns after her?


	2. Jeromy

**Emerald: Here ya go, first chapter!**

Chapter One

Izabel stared as a vampire came at her, she snarled as she transformed into a white tiger. The idiot had the nerve to laugh. She growled and attacked him. He had been sent by Hunter Redfern to kill her, the last lost witch. She was just about to tear his head off when she was pulled off, and someone tackled him. She turned into her half form.

She was hissing. "Let me at him! I want him to relay a message." She was held tighter. She turned around, only to be face to face with her cousin. "Poppy?"

"I...Iz?" Poppy stuttered. "What are you doing? How are you a shapeshifter?"

"I'm a witch too. I was cursed...." Her eyes started to sting. "Poppy I've missed you so much! Jimmy....he was killed by Hunter's hunters! He thought I was human! After Jimmy was killed, I accidently blew up the vampire! I was so scared! Now I'm being hunted because I'm a witch and shapeshifter!"

"Yikes, so are you trying to find Circle Daybreak?" She nodded. "Okay, Poppy, I think we should take her to Ash. Mary-Lynette is here, and she would love to meet her." James said as Poppy took my hand and lead me to a few people on a set of bikes. "Jez, can you give her a ride to Ash?"

"Sure." A girl said. She looked human, but uncommonally beautiful. "Half vampire."

"I see...um, Izzie, you are?"

"Jezebel..."

"Ha ha ha!" Poppy burst out laughing. "Izabel and Jezebel, that's so funny!"

"So your full name is Izabel, but you go by Izzie? I like you girl." Jez said wil a smile.

"I like you too, so...where are we going? Who is Ash?"

"He's James's cousin."

"Do you know anything about Jeromey Redfern?" Izzie asked suddenly. Everyone tensed.

"How do you know of the missing bloodline?" James managed.

"Because I see him in my dreams all the time."

"Reminds me of Maggie and Delos." Poppy said. "Is he warning you?"

"No, he just knows that he needs to find me. Whoes Maggie and Delos?"

"A hidden Prince, and a human." Jez answered. Izzie nodded as she turned and saw a bike. "What? Don't like riding?"

"It looks like the bike I got rid of three years ago."

"That's when I got it. I found it in a junk yard. Do you want it back?"

"No thank you." Izzie said with wide eyes. She turned and motioned with her hand. Jez, Poppy and James followed. We stopped in front of a Aprillia 2008 Shiver...a naked twin. It was stickly black. "I'd rather drive this baby."

"A Aprillia? You're so lucky! How does it ride?" She looked at the guy who asked. "Morgead."

"Oh, um it rides nicely. Nicer then the Harley she rides." She answered, pointing to Jez. "Anyways, can we go? I'm tired and hungry." Izzie hooked a leg over the bike. "And I don't know where to go."

"Right, come on." They ran back to their bikes. Poppy started running with James. "Meet you later for the meeting Poppy." With that they were riding.

It took five hours to get to the house that was huge. "Jez is here!" Izzie heard a drawl come from the living room. Jez went strait in. "So, what was it James needed help with?"

"Me." Izzie walked in...or was pushed in is better. "I'm Izabel. Poppy's cousin. Hunter is after me."

"What! James didn't mention this was about my family!" Jez and Ash cried. "What happened?"

"I'm a powerful witch that is soulmates with Jeromey Redfern. I've never met him, but we know one another."

"Like Maggie and Delos?" Izzie nodded. "Okay, cool. I'm Mary-Lynette."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Izabel."

"Anyways, Jez, show her to her room. Seems like I'm going on a search party for my dear cousin."

"Do be careful. Jeromey is strong." Izzie called as she followed Jez to the room. It was white, with a small bed and one dresser. There was a window and a small desk in front of it. A small walk in closet as well. "Thank you Jez, but I think I'm going to take a nap." With that Izzie was in bed asleep.

_"Iz!"_

_"Hi Jeromey. Ash is coming to see you. Just to warn you. I think he plans on dragging you to me."_

_"Like that will work."_

_"Jeromey, I nearly lost it. It was with a vampire. If Poppy hadn't shown up with James....I don't think I can even think of it."_

_"I understand. I love you, but I must move again. Grandfather is close. Talk to you soon."_

_"Love you too." _

"Who do you love?" Izzie sat up with a scream. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Mary-Lynette said hurriedly. In her hands was a hamburger. "Here."

"Thanks. And it's Jeromey."

"I see. I do hope Ash is careful. I don't want either boy hurt." Izzie nodded. "So, Izabel..."

"Izzie."

"Izzie, what are you? Human, vampire, werewolf, shapeshifter, or witch."

"I'm half witch, half shapeshifter." Mary-Lynette smiled. "So, may I eat now?"

"Oh yeah! Here." She handed the straving girl the food. It was gone in two minutes. "Bathroom is down the hall. You share with Jez and Morgead." Izzie smiled and got up. Mary-Lynette handed her a bundle. "Clothes."

"Thank you." Izzie went to the bathroom and took a shower. After two minutes got out and dressed. She brushed her hair, and teeth and went back to her room. Standing there was a boy with blong hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. "Jeromey?" She breathed out.

He smiled. "Hiya, Izzie." He walked up and hugged her. He kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine." With that he kissed her.. She melted into that kiss. She sighed contently as he pulled away. "I love you, but I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep. I'm just down the hall." With one more kiss good night he left. "Love you too." Sleep over came the teen and she was out cold.

* * *

Izabel awoke with a start. "Where am I?" She looked around and remembered the day before. "Oh my..." She jumped up and ran to Jeromey's room. She knocked and he opened. "It wasn't a dream?"

He laughed and hugged her. She felt tears well up. "I never thought I would meet you Izzie."

"Jeromy...I've been so scared. He's always after me."

"Don't worry. We;ll figure something out."

"You know, I just noticed all the Wild Powers are on our side. What does it mean? Will we win? Will humans know about us and everyone will rule together?"

"I don't know Izabel, I don't know."

**Emerald: I know it's short, but that's all I can write until April or June, depending on when I get the new book**


	3. Not a Chapter

**Dear Readers**

**Okay, this isn't a update. Don't hate me. Just somethings you need to know.**

**I know I promised a story with Gakuen Alice, and my friend posted it without me knowing until a few weeks ago. I took it off. I don't really like it besides watching the anime. Sorry again.**

**I hope to update my other two soon.**

**I will be posting a update on Midnight Isle soon, I promise. I just have to help out with getting ready for Christmas next month. Secret Santa's and what not. I will update though. It's almost done. A New Beginning as well, but that one might be longer, I can't seem to find out what to write. I might be posting a Twilight fanfic soon as well. Something my friends like, and I just want to get it out there.**

**Emerald Malfoy**


End file.
